Cameron Morris
Cameron Morris is a voice actor, best known for his role as Anthony Reese in LordStarscream100's Ninjago film series. He is friends with fellow voice actor Jack Morris. Biography Along with several of his friends, including Jack Morris, Cameron participates in a gaming channel called Arcade Crowd (it was called "Man on Fire Films" from its creation in 2012 up until 2017, when it was renamed to "Arcade Crowd"). The channel has over 22,000 subscribers and has been active since 2012. 2013 Cameron was one of the first people to approach Scott about auditioning for a role in his Ninjago film. Under the username of Whatsupwithcomix, Cameron told Scott that he would audition for the role of Ben Delmar in the film. However, Cameron failed to submit an audition for the role, resulting in FireStar97Studios getting the part. 2014 On February 26, 2014, Cameron rejoined the cast of Ninjago, as he was cast in the role of Mayor Anthony Reese. He was the first person to submit his lines for the film, having done so on April 10. After Shadow Raven Productions resigned from the role of Cole Hence on June 11, Scott quickly began his search for a new voice actor to take on the role. He approached Cameron in the process, and asked if he or anyone he knew would like to take on the role. Cameron redirected Scott to his friend and colleague Jack Morris, who got the part on June 25. Scott credits Cameron with having brought Jack into the series, and adding another phenomenal voice actor to the cast. Cameron provided the voice of Reese for the entirety of Ninjago, which aired from July to December 2014. Many of his scenes had him voice acting alongside Russell Parkinson, one of Scott's prominent actors at the time. 2015 On January 26, 2015, Cameron was confirmed to reprise his role as Reese in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer. He recorded his lines for the project that year, and appeared in the film's first two parts, which were released in July and September 2015. 2016 In July 2016, Cameron was confirmed to return for the series' third installment, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master. 2018 Through 2017, Cameron remained attached to Age of the Golden Master as filming for the project progressed. Due to Cameron's impending wedding, in March 2018 he told Scott that he wouldn't be able to reprise his role due to time constraints. A week later, after Scott convinced him otherwise, Cameron confirmed he will reprise the role, due to him having a longer period of time to record the dialogue. In September, Scott repeatedly emailed Cameron about completing his lines, though Cameron had difficulty getting around to do so. He ultimately recorded his lines on October 7. Filmography *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Anthony Reese (voice) *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2015-2016) - Anthony Reese (voice) *''Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master'' (2018) - Anthony Reese (voice) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Ninjago Actors Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Active Actors